Amarillo
by ladyxa
Summary: 2D's singing a song from The Fall, and doesn't appreciate it when Murdoc mocks him for it. Oneshot, 2DxMurdoc, Lemon


**Oneshot, enjoy.**

"The mountains are waiting, full moon has come."

2D sang the words with his eyes closed, losing himself in the lyrics. He was alone in the recording studio. Russel and Noodle were out and Murdoc was still in bed, and he found this the perfect opportunity to sing a few songs from The Fall.

Murdoc didn't like him singing from The Fall when he was there, seeing as how he'd recorded the album without Murdoc knowing anything.

"I got lost on the highways, but don't ask me where I've been, or what I've done," 2D continued softly into the mic.

He jumped as he heard a cough. He spun around, and saw Murdoc sitting on a chair with his feet up on the table.

The bassist raised an eyebrow.

"What song is that?" he asked lazily.

2D's hands clenched. The bastard hadn't even made the effort to listen to the album.

"Amarillo," he mumbled.

"By?"

He flinched. "Me."

Murdoc crossed his arms. "Oh, it's from that sodding The Fall album, eh? The one you recorded without my permission, without me knowing anything?"

2D didn't reply, he just stared at his feet. It was silent for a moment.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Murdoc then snapped.

2D glanced up, confused.

"Go on, then!"

2D blinked. "Wha.. I don't-" he stuttered.

Murdoc rolled his eyes and growled. "Continue the fucking song, faceache."

2D stared a while longer, then grabbed the mic and started singing again in a daze. He closed his eyes again.

"Oh Lord, send me transmission. Forgive me for what I've become."

The world around him dissolved again as he sang. He even forgot who he was singing to.

"The sun is gonna save me, put a little love into my lonely soul."

Repeating the last line one more time, he ended the song. He didn't open his eyes when he did.

"You fallen asleep, dullard? Because that would make two of us," Murdoc smirked.

2D opened his eyes and turned red in embarrassment and fury. He spun around and headed toward the door.

"Oi, come back here!" Murdoc called, but 2D ignored him, grabbing the door handle and shoving it open.

"Faceache, wait," the bassist sighed, and suddenly 2D felt a strong grip around his wrist.

"Let go!" he snapped, trying to tug himself free.

It was no use, however, and Murdoc easily pulled him back to the seat, plopping down and pulling the startled singer onto his lap.

"You really have to stop being so sensitive," Murdoc stated matter of factly, shifting so that he was comfortable, bumping 2D around.

2D tried to ignore the strange situation and the fact that he was blushing furiously, and glared at Murdoc.

"I wrote that song all by myself, without any help from anyone. I made the music by myself-"

"On an iPad," Murdoc interrupted.

"Yeah, so what! It was hard! I worked hard on it and I did my best and I don't appreciate you telling me how bad it is all the time," 2D ended, muttering.

Murdoc sighed, and wrapped his arms around 2D. The latter flinched away, confused.

"Alright, look. Maybe I didn't like it so much that you had gone and recorded an album behind my back – and actually made us a shitload of money from it, too. I'm the leader of this band, and it.. it.. oh, fucking hell. Alright, it stung that you'd done all that without telling me," Murdoc groaned.

2D blinked at him.

"I'd liked to have helped you. I was.. hurt, I guess," Murdoc spat as if the words were something disgusting.

The singer stared at Murdoc, not being able to process the words properly.

"So.. you don't hate the album?" he asked, confused.

The bassist growled. "No, I fucking don't. It's a great album, alright?" he snapped.

Slowly, a huge grin spread on 2D's face.

"Really?" he exclaimed.

"Yes, really," Murdoc sighed.

2D gave a squeal and threw his arms around Murdoc's neck. The latter gave a surprised grunt and was almost thrown backwards at the force.

"Alright, alright," he said, patting 2D on the back.

2D didn't let go, though. "Thank you, Muds. It means a lot to me," he whispered in the bassist's ear, making the latter give an involuntary shiver.

"Uh.. yeah," Murdoc mumbled, still patting the singer's back.

Finally 2D broke away, still grinning from ear to ear. "So," he then said.

"So?"

"So what's your favorite song?" 2D asked, shifting himself so that he was curled up into Murdoc more.

Murdoc's hand still rested on 2D's back, and he examined the latter's face as he thought over the question.

"Amarillo," he then said quietly.

"Really? I would have thought that-" 2D paused. "Hang on. Is Amarillo the only song you've heard of the album?" he then asked sternly.

Murdoc gave an apologetic smile. "Sorry, love. You'll have to let me hear the other songs sometime."

2D smiled back. "I will."

They were silent for a while, just looking at each other. Murdoc's hand slid unconsciously downward, until it reached the hem of 2D's shirt. There it paused, and Murdoc glanced down. 2D turned his head slightly over his shoulder. They slowly met each others eyes.

Everything 2D had wanted to say dissolved as the bassist's hand slowly slid underneath his shirt. He shivered as the warm hand ran along his soft, cold back.

"Muds," he whispered.

"Mm," Murdoc replied softly.

"What are you doing?"

Murdoc shook his head, chuckling a little. "I don't even know, pet," he murmured.

2D slowly laced his arms around Murdoc's neck again. "Well.." he hesitated.

"Don't stop," he then breathed.

Murdoc gave a brief smile, and put his hand on the back of the singer's neck, pulling him forward gently. 2D bit his lip as his face slowly neared the bassist's, and they both paused as their lips were almost touching.

Then Murdoc dug his nails into 2D's back, and they attacked each other. Furiously capturing each others lips, 2D ran his hands through Murdoc's hair before grasping it tightly.

Murdoc probed the singer's lips with his tongue, before roughly sliding it in, not waiting for permission.

2D gasped, startled. Then Murdoc started exploring his mouth passionately, and he gave a little moan. This made Murdoc dig his nails into 2D's sides harshly, and 2D reacted by giving a tug on the bassist's hair.

2D's tongue came into action, now, too, and soon they were both viciously battling for dominance as Murdoc turned 2D around so he was facing him, not breaking the kiss for one moment.

The bassist aggressively ripped off 2D's shirt, raking his nails along his sides. 2D shuddered and leaned forward into the kiss, his tongue dancing and flicking against Murdoc's.

"Trousers. Now," Murdoc growled against 2D's lips, and the latter hastily tugged off his trousers and shirt while Murdoc pulled off his own shirt.

The bassist pulled 2D back onto his lap properly, and slid his thumbs under the waistband of 2D's underwear while biting at his neck.

He pulled the elastic, then let it go with a loud snap on 2D's skin pale skin. The latter gasped, and Murdoc ran his hands lower, pushing 2D's lower body toward him. His hands trailed around the singer's waist, pausing at the front.

Then he broke away from 2D's neck, smirking up at him, wanting to see his face properly. He slowly started rubbing the rapidly growing bulge in 2D's underwear, making the latter give a moan. 2D moved forward desperately, wanting more. Murdoc just grinned evilly and continued at the agonizingly slow pace, before 2D gave a desperate snarl and started grinding against Murdoc's crotch. This threw the other off guard, and the bassist inhaled sharply, hands going limp for a moment.

2D grasped this moment of power to wrap his arms around Murdoc's neck and pull himself forward roughly, grinding harder still on Murdoc's crotch. The latter groaned and snaked his arms around 2D's waist, pulling him forward rhythmically.

2D stopped, and started pulling frantically at Murdoc's belt buckle. Murdoc nudged him off of him, setting him on the ground as he hastily pulled off his trousers and underwear. 2D took the chance to also tug off his underwear and chuck it away.

The bassist grasped 2D's wrist and roughly pulled him back on top of him, capturing his lips in another harsh, bruising kiss.

They both tensed as their erect members brushed against each other, and 2D brought his hand down to Murdoc's member, trailing his fingers teasingly along it.

The older man gave a frustrated growl and shoved his hips upwards, longing for the satisfying touch. 2D smirked a little into the kiss, cheeks burning red. He wrapped his hand around the member, slowly pumping up and down.

Little droplets of sweat appeared on Murdoc's forehead as he thrust upwards to meet 2D's hand, trying to make him go faster.

The singer ran his delicate long fingers along the tip, and Murdoc gave a harsh moan, his tongue lingering in 2D's mouth for a moment.

2D sucked on the long tongue gently, running his own along it, exploring it as his hand continued to move up and down.

Murdoc kept making low groaning sounds which turned 2D on immensely, and he started pumping harder. Murdoc growled and brought his own hand down to 2D's member, moving his hand up and down to match 2D's pace.

The latter gasped loudly into Murdoc's mouth, and gave a high pitched moan when the pad of the bassist's thumb ran along the tip.

They matched each others speed for a while, still kissing vigorously as they moaned and gasped into each others mouths.

When 2D bit Murdoc's lip, Murdoc suddenly stopped, pulling 2D's hand roughly away from his member.

The singer broke away, confused, until he saw the lust filled eyes gazing up at him, pushing him up slightly. 2D stood up a little, looking down at Murdoc, understanding.

The bassist glanced hopelessly around him before finally just spitting into his hand and rubbing that on his member. He looked up at 2D with apologetic eyes.

The singer gave him a little smile, even though he was so nervous he thought he'd be sick. Murdoc placed his hands on 2D's hips, pulling 2D gently and slowly down, his member entering 2D.

2D's jaws clenched so tightly it felt like his teeth were going to break, and he let out a tiny whimper as Murdoc entered him, an intense pain exploding in his body.

The latter paused, looking up at 2D with worried eyes, even though his face had a sheen of sweat on it.

"You alright, love?" he murmured, reaching up and stroking 2D's cheek.

2D managed to nod.

"Just relax, it'll be fine."

2D tried to relax, and finally he was sitting down on Murdoc's lap, with his member completely inside of him. They both were still for a few moments, panting.

"Ready?" Murdoc then asked hoarsely.

2D took a deep breath, and nodded. Murdoc guided his hips upwards with his hands slowly, and then down again, thrusting gently as he did. 2D took a deep, shaky breath, and let his hips be guided by Murdoc. The pain didn't go away, though, and Murdoc was seeing it in his face.

"Hang on, pet," he muttered, and he shifted 2D so that he was leaning backward more, and he had to hold on to Murdoc's neck for support.

This time Murdoc repeated his earlier motions, and 2D started to feel a tiny flicker of pleasure along the burning pain. The bassist repeated, and slowly, the pleasure started to overtake the pain, and 2D found himself moving along with Murdoc's thrusts.

He let out a soft moan as the overpowering pleasure ran along his spine, and he moved up and down more strongly, holding on to Murdoc's shoulders for support.

Murdoc relaxed his grip as 2D was doing everything by himself now, and he groaned as he let his hands run along 2D's sides. The singer leaned forward, capturing Murdoc's lips in a wild kiss, and the latter started thrusting his hips upward, making 2D moan and gasp loudly into his mouth.

Suddenly, Murdoc grabbed hold of 2D, and stood up, picking the singer up too. He placed 2D on the chair, switching positions, and the singer wrapped his legs around Murdoc's waist as the latter started to thrust. 2D bit his lip, moaning, as the bassist brushed against that one spot, and 2D raked his nails along Murdoc's back, pushing him forward with his legs.

Murdoc started thrusting harder, and now the moans 2D had been uttering were turning into shouts and soft screams. They only grew louder as the bassist nipped at his neck with his sharp teeth, drawing blood at some places. 2D dug his nails into Murdoc's shoulder blades, making the latter growl loudly in his ear. The singer clutched at Murdoc's hair as he continued to cover every inch of skin with his lips and teeth, still thrusting harshly.

"Harder," he gasped, and Murdoc shuddered at the words, picking up the pace.

He moved his head next to 2D's, nipping at the latter's earlobe, resulting in high pitched moans from 2D.

The singer grabbed a fistful of his hair and forced his mouth roughly onto his own, kissing hardly. Murdoc repaid him by biting into his lip a tad too harshly, and small droplets of blood appeared on 2D's bottom lip. 2D hissed as the bassist ran his tongue along the droplets of blood, licking them up slowly, flicking his long tongue against the singer's lips. Then he moved his hand to the singer's member, starting to pump in time with the thrusts.

This drove 2D over the edge and he let out a long moan as he felt the heat pool up in his lower stomach. He clawed desperately at Murdoc's back, squeezing his legs so tightly around Murdoc's waist that bruises were starting to form.

"M-Murdoc!" 2D wailed out, wrapping his arms around the bassist's neck, pulling him closer.

He came onto their stomachs with a gasping shout, biting into Murdoc's shoulder harshly.

Murdoc groaned as he felt himself come, too, and continuously growled profanities into 2D's ear as he did. 2D grabbed the other man's face with his hands and pulled him into a long, passionate kiss as they rode out their orgasms.

Eventually they came to a halt, still kissing each other, but lazily, tiredly. Murdoc pulled out of 2D and switched positions again, so that he was sitting down and 2D was on his lap. He laced his arms around the singer's waist, leaning his head against his pale chest, panting. 2D rested his chin on the top of Murdoc's head, his arms still around his neck. He closed his eyes, trying to regain his breath.

"2D.. sing.. sing that song that you were singing earlier to me," Murdoc muttered sleepily.

"Amarillo?" 2D asked, mumbling.

He felt Murdoc nod, and softly began to sing the gentle song. His soft voice rang through the recording studio like a lullaby, and they stayed that way for the rest of the afternoon.

**Thank you for reading, please leave reviews and tell me what you think!**


End file.
